Botanical/commercial classification: Verbena hybrida/Verbena Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunmaricosxe2x80x99.
The present invention provides a new and distinct variety of Verbenaxc3x97hybrida plant obtained from the open-pollination of the xe2x80x98114-7xe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The identity of the male parent is unknown. The xe2x80x98114-7xe2x80x99 variety was developed from crossing a Verbena hybrida plant named xe2x80x98Amethystxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) as female and an unnamed and non-patented wild type of Verbena peruviana plant native to Brazil as male.
The Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of Verbena plants which have a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, many flowers in a cluster, and a high resistance to rain, heat, cold and diseases. Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, a large number of deep purplish pink flowers in a cluster having a large diameter, and a high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistance to diseases and pests.
In August 1997, seedlings resulting from open-pollination of the xe2x80x98114-7xe2x80x99 variety were obtained at Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. In January 1998, a seedling was selected in view of its spreading growth habit, less bluish and more reddish pigment in the flower than its parent and deep purplish pink petals. Such selection was propagated by the use of cuttings, and was evaluated in flowerbeds and planters beginning in April 1998 at Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and at Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The botanical characteristics of the plant were examined using the similar varieties xe2x80x98SUNVP-PIxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,705) and xe2x80x98Surimarisaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,130) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that the subject Verbena plant is distinguishable from other varieties whose existence is known to me and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety was named xe2x80x98Sunmaricosxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The main botanical characteristics of the parent xe2x80x98114-7xe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 15-20 cm.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Approximately 60-100 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.5 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internodes.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.5-4.5 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0-4.5 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-2.5 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark olive green (R.H.S. 137B, J.H.S. 3707).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Flat.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm.
Height.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-2.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Vivid purple (R.H.S. 88A, J.H.S. 8606).
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Uneven.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separated petals.
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Obconical.
Length of cluster.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0-5.0 cm.
Diameter of cluster.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.0-5.5 cm.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.2-1.4 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-2.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.0-4.5 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Many (approximately 11-14).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests and high tolerance to heat and cold.
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98SUNVP-PIxe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 15-25 cm.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 50-70 cm.
Growth.xe2x80x94Very vigorous with abundant branching and a great profusion of blooms with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.0-5.0 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.0-5.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-2.5 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. 137A-137B, J.H.S. 3716).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm.
Height.xe2x80x94Approximately 20 mm.
Color.xe2x80x94Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. 70C, J.H.S. 9213).
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate petals.
Spike.xe2x80x94Aproximately 30-35 mm in length, and approximately 50-55 mm in diameter.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 2-3 mm in thickness, and approximately 5.0-6.0 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Plentiful (approximately 13-15).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 5 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, particularly powdery mildew. High tolerance to heat and moderate tolerance to cold.
The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Sunmarisaxe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 65-71 cm.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 8-9 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.7-2.2 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 1.7-2.7 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Oblong-lanceolate.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 2.9-3.6 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 1.6-2.4 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark olive green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3707).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Slight.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Present.
Diameter of petiole.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-1.2 mm.
Length of petiole.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.2-2.5 mm.
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Obovate.
Length of cluster.xe2x80x94Approximately 23-44 mm.
Diameter of cluster.xe2x80x94Approximately 40-58 mm.
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.8-1.9 cm.
Height.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.1-2.2 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Light purplish pink (R.H.S. 62C, J.H.S. 9503).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Pale yellow (R.H.S. 11D, J.H.S. 2503).
Eye size.xe2x80x94Small.
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Substantially even.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate petals.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x945.
Sepals.xe2x80x94Tubular in configuration.
Length of calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.2-1.4 cm.
Anthocyanin pimentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color of anther.xe2x80x94Yellow green.
Diameter of peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.9-1.4 mm.
Length of peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 19-45 mm.
Color of peduncle.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144A, J.H.S. 3507).
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Commonly approximately 13xc2x12.
Flower bearing.xe2x80x94In a cluster.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Early.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Pollen.xe2x80x94Brilliant greenish-yellow (R.H.S. 6C, J.H.S. 2704) in coloration.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, particularly powdery mildew. High tolerance to heat and drought, high tolerance to rain, and medium tolerance to cold.
This new xe2x80x98Sunmaricosxe2x80x99 variety was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at Youkaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The new variety has been found to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations when asexually reproduced.
This new variety of Verbena plant has a broad spreading growth habit and long stems. The plant is well branched and forms abundant flowers in a cluster. The blooms are present in profusion. The flowering time is early and blooming period is from early April to November and the flowering duration is long. The entire plant remains in bloom for an extended period of time. The flower size is large and the petal coloration of the flowers is deep purplish pink. The plant is highly tolerant to heat, exhibits a high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly powdery mildew, and has a high resistance to rain.
It commonly takes approximately 12 weeks to produce a finished plant of the new variety following the rooting of a cutting.